New Life
by Pursilla
Summary: Buffy Summers is now a forty year old mother on hard times. Not only did her recent husband leave her for a hooker, but her old watcher and good friend Rupert Giles has just died. She and her fifteen year old daughter move to Friendship, Maine to start a new life. They move into the Whipstaff mansion, inhabited by Casper and his uncles. I don't own Casper or Buffy, just her kid.
1. Chapter 1

A bright red Chevy Impala pulled into the driveway. Buffy Summers stepped out of the driver door and took a deep breath. This was the first time in months she had taken a break. The now forty year old had been under a lot of stress. Not only was she trying to hold down a job, but also look after her teenage daughter. After her last marriage ended in divorce, she was convinced they both needed a break.

Buffy's fifteen year old daughter sat in the passenger seat. Skylar wasn't too excited about dropping her social life and moving. Back in Sunnydale she actually had a life. Now she would have to restart again. To make matters worse she had not seen her father in over a year, since he ran off with a hooker.

Buffy knew that the move was sudden, but she believed that it was the best thing. Besides her slayer senses were tingling, and usually that meant something bad was going to happen. Sky, as her mother called her, knew about her mother's slayer duty. In fact, Skylar was next in line to be a slayer. From what Giles told her, she was likely to end up a slayer, but there was no way of know really.

"There was never a guarantee when predicting these things." She remembered him saying a year ago. "Until Skylar turns sixteen the out come is, uncertain." That was the last she heard of him. A month after he contracted cancer. Then a month ago, he lost the fight. It was a huge loss for the whole "Scooby gang". Even Angel, who came to comfort Buffy, let out a river of tears.

Her mind flashes back to the present. She opens the passenger door. A cool breeze hits her in the face. The autumn chill was setting in. Skylar had about a week before she was suppose to start school. She hoped that Friendship wouldn't be that different from Sunnydale. Well, minus the Hellmouth.

Skylar turned to face her mother who was unloading suit cases from the trunk. "Sky, come here please." Buffy said with her head inside the trunk. "I maybe stronger, but these things still weigh a ton." Buffy's pokes her head out and stares at her daughter. "If we ever move again, remind me to get rid of some of these shoes." She smiles at Skylar.

"Sure mom, be right there." She took a quick look around her new house. It was a large Victorian structure with many rooms. The house itself reminded her of the Winchester Mystery house she had seen back in California. The previous owner said she didn't want to sell it, but with her father sick she needed the money.

Kathleen Harvey was very gracious to Buffy and sold the house to her for more than a reasonable asking price. She had warned Buffy about the houses little inhabitants, Buffy however just thought it was a bunch of baloney. Still, Skylar was a little unsure. If there were ghosts what were they like?

Skylar strode toward her mother, grabbed two pick and green cases and headed for the front door. Key in hand she turned the knob to discover a large room. Her eyes drifted around the room. The floor and ceiling were covered with artwork. Buffy too walked in and gawked at the Victorian marvel. "Oh, my God" was all that was said.

**Hi, it's me Pursilla with another story. Here is chapter one. It's not going to as long as Monster Hunter, but still this is going to be good. Tell me what you think so far. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Upstairs Casper was cleaning up some junk in the attic. With every sweep of the duster a cloud would appear. By the time he was almost done he was the color of smoke. He ran into the bathroom and washed himself off. Once dry he floated back downstairs and onto the balcony above the door. To his surprise there was a young girl and an older woman standing at the door.

"Wow mom, are you sure this is it?" said a confused Skylar. Buffy looked at her daughter and smiled. "Yes Sky this is it." Picking up the bags she had Buffy began walking up the stair case. "Come on, go pick out your room." With a smile on her face Skylar picks up her bags and runs up the stairs. Casper followed the girl.

At the end of the hall there was a large wooden door with lots of carvings on it. When she opened the strange door she found a large hunter green room with crown molding around the ceiling. Outside the door Casper watched, invisible of course.

She had blonde hair with green streaks in it and sparkling green eyes. Her shirt was deep green with a black cross on it. Her shorts were cropped and she had on black flip flops. _She is defiantly not from around here._ He chuckled to himself. She spun around the room looking at everything. From what she could tell all the furniture was original to the house. "Oh no way am I sleeping on that!" She yelled hoping her mother would hear her. "I'd rather sleep on the floor." _The moving crew better get here soon._

Casper couldn't help it; he just had to say something. "It's actually quiet comfortable." He was still invisible so she didn't see anything. "Who said that?" Sky said. "Show yourself!" On command Casper revealed himself. Skylar stood speechless, her eyes wide open. "You're a ghost!" She calmed herself though remembering what Giles had told her. _"When confronted with supernatural entities or ghosts as you call them, remember to stay calm and alert. Just because they are dead doesn't mean they can't hurt you."_

Casper waves his hand and halfway smiles at Skylar. "Hi, I'm Casper." He floats over to Skylar. "Who are you?" She takes a deep breath. "I'm Skylar." She watches his eyes, they were so blue. To her they looked like two small puddles on his face. "It's nice to meet you." _AHHHH! _ They both turn and look down the hall. Skylar stared in horror as her mother was chased by a giant cloud of grey. "Now what was that fleshie?" She hears the vortex say with a think Jersey accent. "Oh shut up." Buffy looks at it angrily. "I've met monsters ten times more frightening then you!"

"Oh, a feisty one ehh?" It calls again. "Well, I guess we better spilt up boys." After this the grey glob separates into three ghosts. One was slender and skinny with a big nose, one very chubby, and the last one looked almost like her Uncle Jerry. From her pocket Skylar watches her mother pull out a small bottle.

It had a greenish tint to it. Buffy unscrews the top. "Do you know what this is?" she asks the ghosts in a mocking tone. "It spells your doom!"

Just before Buffy can throw the substance Casper gets in the middle. "Guys, calm down. They own the house now. Try to be nice." He looks at his Uncles with a concerned face. "Shut up short sheet. So what it's still our house." An evil smile forms on his face. "What would Amelia say?" Casper asks Stretch. The ghosts freeze.

"That's what I thought." He turns back again to Buffy and Skylar. "These are my Uncles Stretch, Fatso, and Stinky." By the look on her face Buffy had calmed down some. "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers and this is my daughter Skylar." Casper laughs. "Yeah, we already met." With a few angry glances from Casper his uncles say hello.

"_Oh boy," _Buffy thought to herselfthis _"is going to be fun." _


End file.
